Donnie and the Doll
by Life-without-L0ve
Summary: Donatello had always been good at fixing things, he was the family genius after all. But when Kelsi Chapman, a regular New Yorker with a collagen deficiency, falls off a building, he isn't too sure he can stitch this rag doll back together again. Donnie/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Okay I don't own this fic or the turtles. My dear friend Ace asked me to post this cause her parents wouldn't let her get a FF account and Kelsi belongs to her. Love it, Share it, Follow it, Fave it and review it. **

Kelsi slammed the door behind her as she gracefully bounded off the steps from her apartment into the open. It groaned under the force and Kelsi was pretty sure that the paint chipped door probably found a few more colorless spots in the sea of blue. She yanked her phone from out of her jeans pocket and began to fast walk in the chilly night air she loved so much. It was secretive and fun to walk in the city at night; it gave Kelsi confidence and energy. Kelsi typed a reply on her phone as fast as she could, then began sprinting down the New York City streets, her heart pounding with excitement.

"Mo, this better be important to wake me up." She grumbled, as she wove past a group of cars at the intersection. But she wasn't that disturbed, the girl she knew so well often did this, which oddly enough strengthened their friendship.

Kelsi passed under several street lights, revealing her light blonde hair when the black hood slipped away, and the purple streaks it was adorned with. She shivered in the cold, and pulled her hood back over her head, masking the brightness of her hair underneath the pitch black cotton. She tripped over the side of the curb and grunted, feeling her ankle loosen and crack up a bit. She shook it around, afraid that she may have done something to it, but kept walking. It only ached the slightest amount, and she was sure she would be fine until morning.

Kelsi turned down another street and didn't even bother looking up to know where she was going. She had been best friends with Mo Patterson for years, and had completely memorized how to get to her apartment. Kelsi yanked the creaky red door open and called out to the grumpy old man behind the front desk.

"Evening Harv!" her voice rang out in the silent lobby. He looked up from his newspaper and rolled his eyes, then turned back to the politics section. Ridiculous girl would never leave him alone.

"Hall Alpha, Room 11." She whispered as she fast walked up the maroon carpeted stairs, not wanting to make too much of a noise so late at night.

It was nearly midnight now, and Kelsi was impressed that she had ran so far in two minutes, but she was still above her 'Mo's in a Crisis' record. She lightly tapped on the oak door and it almost immediately opened to reveal a frazzled brunette with dark skin, her hair in the messiest bun Kelsi had ever seen, and her pajamas wrinkled and lopsided.

"Thank GOD Kelsi! Come in!" Mo hoarsely whispered, slamming the door behind her best friend. Kelsi cringed, so much for trying to be silent.

"What is so urgent that you had to text me at nearly midnight to talk about?" Kelsi sighed, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of orange soda.

"Hurry up and I'll show you!" Mo urged, dancing about in her white slippers.

As much as Kelsi loved her friend Mo, she was a tad bit dramatic at times, and never knew about what the real meaning of 'Personal Time' was. When they were five, Mo had actually been the first one to teach Kelsi how to use a call phone, and Mo's mother had bought Kelsi her first phone when she was seven. They had sent texts at three in the morning, and Kelsi's mother eventually learned to cope with her daughter having an overly obsessive friend.

Kelsi finished pouring the glass and followed her friend into her room, taking a seat at the office chair Mo motioned at. Mo looked away and pointed at the message board on her laptop. Kelsi squinted and leaned forward, placing her glass of bubbling delight on a fuzzy pink coaster laid off to the side.

Written in big, fat, red lettering over Mo's chat box was the message: ERROR 404 CODE NOT FOUND. Kelsi sighed and stretched her arms up to the ceiling, then held Control, Alt, and Delete for 5 seconds. Once she had let go, the message disappeared revealing Mo's extensive list of chat messages.

"I love you Kelsi! Thank You!" Mo squealed, shooing the giggling blonde away. She took a seat and fast as lightning typed another reply to a person Kelsi didn't recognize. She squealed again and leaned closer to the screen, her eyes red and bloodshot.

"Who are you chatting with?" Kelsi asked, snatching her glass from the desk and taking a seat on Mo's bed. She fluffed the white and pink comforter up and down, then tossed a heart shaped pillow at Mo. It hit her in the back of the head, causing her to hit the laptop screen and grunt. Mo whipped around and giggled, hitting her friend back with even more force.

"Only Blake Revardo!" she squealed. "See? That's his chat room name!" she sighed pointing to the small lettering next to the message board. "Love-4ever-loner..." she sighed dramatically, sliding down on the seat of her chair to emphasize her point. Her bun came undone and her unruly bangs fell over her eyes. She blew them away and looked back at her friend who just stifled a laugh and downed the rest of the glass.

"So that's why it was so urgent." Kelsi laughed.

Mo had been boy crazy when they were little too, always obsessing over the cutest boy in the 3rd grade, or the cutest boy at her photography club. She could still remember the fit that Mo had when they were at the mall a few weeks ago, insisting to her nanny that the pair of earrings in the department store would make Blake like her. Kelsi yawned and went to the window to open it up, since the room was unbearably stuffy.

"You can sleep over here tonight since I woke you up so late." Mo suggested, noticing how tired Kelsi appeared.

"Thanks." Kelsi yawned, watching another cloud cover part of the moon as it passed in front of it. Kelsi turned around and stared at Mo's room for a bit. The walls were baby pink, and one entire wall was covered in photographs. Kelsi could still remember when Mo had first posed the idea, and Kelsi had doubted that her friend's photos would ever get near to covering the wall, but one year later, Mo had fits about which photos get to go to the wall. Kelsi stared at the pictures of when they were younger, all of Mo's past crushes, and the nature photos she had taken when they had gone to Yellowstone last year. Every photo was beautifully taken, and Kelsi had no doubt that Mo was destined to be a pro.

Kelsi didn't know what she was supposed to be though. She had once wanted to paint, and then she had wanted to design, but now she had reached a mental rut she couldn't seem to get out of. She sucked at photography, even though Mo tried to teach her. The only thing Kelsi had ever felt naturally gifted at was fixing computers, and even then she didn't think of ever creating a living out of it. It seemed a bit too dull, and Kelsi wanted something fun and out of the ordinary. Kelsi assumed that she would find it someday, but not now. Now her life was junk food, cell phones, and Mo's obsessive help on computers.

Suddenly she heard a noise. Kelsi froze and listened to the extremely faint whispering that seemed to be coming from the roof. She couldn't make out any of the words, only syllables like's' and't', and motioned for Mo to join her. Mo closed her chat box with a few clicks and listened to the whispering with her, her eyes focused on a ballerina figurine sitting on the windowsill.

Kelsi glanced over at Mo, who mouthed out the words: 'Drug Dealers' as clear as day. Kelsi gulped and pulled her cell out of the pocket of her sweatshirt, ready to make an emergency call. After a quick agreement from Mo, she climbed out the window and onto the fire escape as quietly as she could, which wasn't easy considering her tendency to have heavy footsteps. Thankfully, she could hear the whispers and just make out tidbits of conversation.

"I don't see any of them around here, maybe we should…tattoo parlor on 5th." whispered one voice.

"Let's wait a bit longer…make a move…have them where we want them." A different more menacing whisper said.

Kelsi took a deep breath and kept climbing up the fire escape, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and she was certain that if it weren't for the threat of death, she would have already been caught by the men on the roof for screaming and trying to run.

Finally she reached the top, and silently slipped her head up so she could see four looming shadows on the top of the apartment building. They were unnaturally tall and bulky, and one appeared to have a pair of Sais in its grip.

_Oh gosh, these guys are martial artists! Oh gosh I'm dead if they catch me… please Lord let me live!_

Kelsi looked down at her phone and shakily began to dial the numbers for the police station. Then her hand slipped and she accidentally pushed the volume button up, making the clear sound of cell phone beeps ring out into the chilly night. Then her ringtone went off, her mother asking where she was. Kelsi cursed herself for not putting her phone on silent, and looked back up to see that the looming shadows that had only been but a few feet away, were now directly above her head, staring at her with intensely violent eyes.

"Hand over the phone and nobody gets hurt." A voice directly above her head commanded, followed by the unsheathing of a pair of blades.

Kelsi gulped and thought things over as fast as she could. If she refused, she was going to die, if she agreed, she would probably die.

Therefore, she had nothing to lose.

Kelsi jammed her finger on a button on her phone and held it in, resulting in an earsplitting ringing that caused the drug dealers to fall over and groan in pain, their weapons clattering on the ground. She kept holding the button down while she sprinted down the fire escape, leaping off the third flight onto the concrete with a bone rattling "THUMP!" She quickly dialed 911 as she skidded around an alley and dashed in-between the broken down buildings.

"911 what is your emergency?" the lady behind the phone asked when the call finally went through.

"I'M BEING PURSUTED BY DRUG DEALERS WITH WEAPONS NEAR HOUSTON, HELP ME NOW!" Kelsi screamed into the phone as she leaped over a knocked down trashcan.

"Ma'm calm down, we'll be right with you, where did you say it was?" the lady asked again, her voice almost monotone and cheery. Kelsi snarled.

"HOUSTON! IT'S BY HOUSTON YOU-"

"We'll be right there, stay calm and find a place to hide."

"CALM? HOW ON EARTH CAN I- PLACE TO HIDE? WHAT ARE YOU DELUSIONAL THEY'RE DRUG DEALERS THEY'RE GOING TO FREAKING FIND ME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

Kelsi tripped over the curb and fell smack into the middle of the asphalt right when a motorcycle riding pizza delivery guy was passing through with an unnaturally large stack of boxes in his basket. Kelsi scrambled in a panic to the other end and gasped in relief as she watched the cherry red vehicle pass by, the guy riding it didn't even glance at the person he had almost killed. Then she picked up the phone only to hear the extremely aggravating lady acting slightly more worried, asking if she was okay. Kelsi screamed into the phone and hung up the call, smiling a bit as she had fulfilled blowing off her steam. When she got home, a complaint letter to that ladies manager would be the first thing she would do.

When she looked up and saw that crossing the street were the four drug dealer, Kelsi couldn't help but feel her heart sink. She saw the slightest refection of metal from the Sais, and yelped, sprinting back into an alley. They had weapons, one at least had a gun, and if she couldn't shake them off, she would surely be added to the list of the dead in New York. But her search for an escape would be in vain, because she was met with a graffiti covered wall a minute later.

"Crap."

Kelsi thought again, and felt like dying when she realized that there really was no way for her to live. But she found herself slowly scaling the building anyway, placing one foot in the groove between the bricks at a time. A slight breeze blew her purple streaked hair to the side, and she wobbled a bit, gripping onto the wall for dear life. Her phone slipped out of the pocket and shattered on the ground, but Kelsi could care less if the device that got her on a death chase lived.. If she could make it out of this alive, it would be a miracle enough.

Her foot slipped a bit, and she lost half of her balance. Her knuckles turned white at the stress she was being put under, and she clung to the wall like glue. She clamped down on her bottom lip, and shut her eyes.

"I'm going to make it…" she mumbled under her breath. "I'm not going to die." But she cried anyways, letting the warm, salty tears drip off her cheeks and onto her sweatshirt.

Another step, then another took her up the building's side with an even slower pace. She got about halfway up the building, when she felt a CRACK! Her ankle snapped like a chopstick, and it fell limply to her side, causing Kelsi to scream and grip the wall harder. Now all the pressure was on her other ankle, and she began to feel it give way. It creaked and moaned under the weight of her whole body, and she prayed that it wouldn't meet the same fate as her other one. She prayed that for one time in her life, her body could be normal, and not anything like her mom's, grandmas, and great grandmas.

She prayed that her body would act normal for right now, and let her keep climbing up the side of the building. She mentally screamed when she realized that her wish probably wouldn't come true.

"Please!" she whispered to the sky, another tear rolling softly down her face.

But despite her desperate pleas, it gave way, and she began to fall a whole two stories to the ground. Her heart thumped in slow motion, and she felt frozen in time as the top of the building got smaller and smaller. The moon got even smaller, and the darkness somehow got darker. The wind fiercely tore through her ears like a hurricane, blowing her hair every which way. Kelsi felt her ankle throb, and her limbs uselessly fly about. It was like the world's most dangerous carnival ride.

Kelsi closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath, the ground was getting nearer.

_I'll be right there grandma…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I don't anything used in this fic. My friend is the author but she requested I post this for her. She nor I own the turtles she just owns Kelsi. Love it, share it, review it, follow it and fave it!**

THUNK!

The girl's body hit the concrete so hard, that it made Leo cringe. The snapping of bones made Mikey shiver.

"That can't be good." He whispered aloud.

Leonardo and his other brothers slowly surrounded the body, and Donatello leaned down to check for a pulse. Meanwhile Raph smashed the remains of the stranger's phone a few feet away.

"Oh no…" Donnie sighed, leaning back from the still body when his analysis was done.

"Is she a goner?" Mikey managed to spit out, his usual expression of happiness and joy was replaced with sorrow and grief.

"No Mikey, she isn't dead, but we definitely need to help her. Leaving her out here isn't an option unless we _want_ her to die." He explained. "She's in a total state of paralysis, she can't hear us, or see us, and right now… she can't move, even if she did wake up." He looked up at Leo. "Unless she gets medical care, she _will _die out here. I can provide care, but not out here."

Leo frowned. "What's Splinter gonna say?"

Donnie's dark brown eyes pleaded at his older brother. He knew full well that Splinter would skewer them when he found out but…he had no other option at the moment.

"I don't care what we do with her, but we need to get out of here before someone finds us." Raphael grunted, looking up at the sky. The smog was especially thick that night.

Leo sighed and looked at Donnie, who hefted the limp body over his bulky shoulder and jumped feet first into the sewers. Just as the manhole cover closed behind them, police came running in on the scene, only to find not a trace of the alleged 'drug dealers' the 911 caller had been yelling about. After a thorough search, they all headed back to their cars. It had been some teenager with a pretty good acting job, like most of the New York 911 callers.

The brothers watched from a nearby sewer grate as the men climbed back into the cars and drove away hastily. Donnie walked ahead of the rest of the group, he needed to go ahead and treat her, he didn't have much time for watching pretty blue and red lights flash on the top of a hunk of metal. Not that doing that had ever ceased to fascinate him in his earlier outings. He smiled from the nostalgia, their first pizza, the first bad guy they ever beat, and then there was meeting…

Don stopped smiling and the curves on his lips vanished as fast as they had appeared. The memories needed to stop before he hurt himself any more. Sadly, Donnie continued trudging through the thick waters, his three brothers in tow. The stranger's hair waved around, back and forth. It had purple streaks, and he noticed immediately that it was a chalk highlighted, it was powdery and was running thinner than it probably had been earlier. Her sweatshirt was deep black with a hot pink scribble in the shape of a heart on the front. Her jeans had a few holes in them, and her C onverse were forest green. Don pulled out his T-Phone with his free hand, rubbing his thumb over the backing before he turned it on and scrolled through the list of contacts. He figured that he better warn Splinter about the girl, it might lessen his punishment. Unfortunately he could only tell him ahead of time through his thread with April and…

"He'll hear it when I get there…" Donnie mumbled and tucked the device quickly away, then continued his path in the dim, flickering, fluorescent lighting in the tunnels. His eyes traced over the grooves in the bricks that made up the tunnel, examining the graffiti and the critters that skittered away when he passed. He lifted one foot up to let a lonely rat pass with a piece of garbage clasped in his paws. He watched the rodent wiggle into a rat hole not too far from where he stood and mentally waved goodbye to the fuzzy friend.

Five minutes later, the band of four returned from their patrol to see a pacing Splinter in the living room. April, a feisty red-head, was leaning up against the pinball machine a few feet away. She waved to Mikey and turned back to her T-Phone, ignoring the others even though she didn't want to. Only recently did her daily hug to Donnie break away from her routine, and she still felt the pool of pain and anger in her heart. She stole a glance at the turtle in her thoughts and let out a barely audible gasp when she saw the stranger in his arms. She had cuts, scrapes, and bruises, and she didn't look alive. She looked dead, but April had been wrong before, so she took only a few steps closer so she could hear the conversation Don was carrying out with Master Splinter.

"Why is she so hurt? And furthermore, why is she even here?"

"She fell off a building, we kind of provoked that though…" Donatello looked at his feet then shifted his gaze back up at his Sensei, who clasped his hands over the jade staff and nodded, expecting to hear the story he knew needed to be told. His eyes were narrowed and he remained calm although every bone in his body was furious with his son. Donnie looked to the left and then the right, fidgeting with his sweaty hands, then he quickly took a seat and began to talk.

"The Purple Dragons have been spotted around town a lot, so I heard from the local spotters on the internet. We had every reason to believe that they would be out causing trouble somewhere, so we were extra sharp eyed out there tonight, taking notice of every sound and movement. This girl came up the fire escape with her phone and we hear beeps and ringing come from her device. She forgot to silence it, and we feared that she had pictures, so we needed to destroy the phone.

"I see, but why did she fall off the building? You only needed the phone Donatello." Splinter had his eyes closed and stroked his long beard in thought.

"Well, she kinda must have thought that we were going to kill her, so she jumped off the fire escape and by then we were in pursuit." He felt sheepish with every word, realizing how stupid it sounded for four highly trained ninjas to not have been able to catch a girl's phone and smash it. "Then she started scaling a building and her ankles slipped. Then she kinda fell and…yeah…" Donnie fingered his knee pad and stood up again, the girl's arms limply waved about as he stood. "Long story made short, sensei."

Splinter studied him for the longest time, his eyes grazed over the girl and his son. He felt wary of letting the girl stay, even if she did need help. The Shredder had been after the family of ninjas for so long, letting April in had been his biggest fear. But another girl he did not know, he couldn't even begin to fathom the disasters that could result. But he still held compassion for the stranger and his son's willingness to help out. He nodded and left to meditate on the matters without another word to his confused son. Donnie blinked out of surprise. Nothing? His sensei had nothing to say on the subject?

Puzzled, Donnie left the living room to his lab and using only one hand, laid a thick blanket out on his table. He shoved his equipment from his other experiments onto the counters that ringed the whole room, and lay the barely breathing New Yorker on top of the blanket, then took a step back. She looked awful, her hair was tangled, her sweatshirt crumpled and bloody, her jeans shredded and wet with fresh stains of the crimson fluid. He hastily pulled gauze out of a drawer adjacent to the table and rolled up the pants legs to the knee to reveal massive black and purple bruises and gashes in the shins. He gulped nervously and began to wrap, hoping the loss of blood wouldn't be too great for him to account for. He gently pulled her Converses off along with the socks, only to find purple and red toes, a sight so unnatural it made him squeamish. This was really bad.

He rolled up the sleeves of the sweatshirt to find another set of bruises and cuts he had to wrap, but he was glad that he hadn't run out of cloth yet. Her side was probably the worst and most difficult thing to try to bandage. The gash there was deep and thicker than he had ever seen. Beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks as he shakily tied the ends of the medical cloth together. His thoughts flew all over the place, he couldn't think straight because he was to busy trying to keep the girl alive. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died.

But while he was wrapping he began to think, how could she have lived the fall anyways? That was impossible; she didn't look any more armored than a random street vendor. He lifted her arm and rotated it in many directions, not seeing any reason for alarm. Although, her body did make several cracking and popping noises, which he knew didn't mean anything good. After examination of every limb, he found a lot of fractures and cracks in the bones. Splinter was not going to like the prospect of weeks of recovery, he didn't even like two minutes of it.

Then things got worse as he spent more time looking. The fractures required braces, and to his complete dismay, weeks would now be months. Splinter was going to completely kick him into next week when he found out. Then he got frantic. A wheelchair, some crutches, and then who knew how long it would take to complete physical therapy. This would take an entire hospital crew, not a mutant turtle.

_What did I just get myself into? I should have left her at a hospital with real doctors…wait! That's it! I'll just do that!_

Donnie was fully prepared to pick her up and carry her out, if it weren't for the horrifying realization that it was now morning in the city, and daylight had spread to every rooftop. He squinted at the clock and checked several others he had collected on his countless trips topside, but he was only more frustrated with each clock he looked at. It was definitely morning, no matter how badly Donnie wanted to deny it. He glared at the unconscious body on the table and grunted in frustration. He devised a foolproof plan, as soon as it got dark; he and his brothers would drop her off at a hospital nearby when the clerk wasn't looking. The doctors there could handle this better than he could anyways.

Donnie took in a deep breath and let it all out gustily. He flipped the lights out and rubbed his forehead out of pure stress. Everything ached and throbbed in his body, and he just left the stranger on the table. He was pretty sure that she would still be out cold after training was over.

During training, he got his butt whipped by Mikey, an honor the orange masked turtle was happy to receive.

"Very good Michelangelo. Donatello, please get off the floor and stop napping, this is training." Donnie groaned and pushed himself up with his arms, but he shook from exhaustion and he fell back on his face. He coughed at the mouthful of dirt that landed smack in the back of his tongue, and Mikey danced his little victory dance in the corner by himself. Raph and Leo were still sparring across the other end of the room, but when Leo knocked one of Raph's sais clean out of his left palm and flipped him onto his shell, the match was quickly over. Leo laughed and saw his purple masked brother quivering on the floor in a pool of drool. Micro sleeping he remembered, Donnie had had another late night.

Leo explained politely to his Sensei that the chances of getting his son awake again were low, because he had watched Donnie micro sleep a few times before. One minute he's fully awake and typing, the next he's on the floor drooling and snoring. Splinter was irritated even more at his intelligent son, and stroked his furry temples while he glared at him behind closed eyes. "Training is over then, I'll be meditating if you need me."

Leo and Mikey grabbed their brother by the feet and dragged him across the floor into the living room, then tossed him onto the floor with a great heave. April looked up for half a second, then turned back to her laptop. Donnie being passed out on the ground had become more common over the weeks. Many a night had he stayed up researching and tinkering with something.

"That idiot needs to learn something about personal health, if he keeps sleeping like that then he'll-"

Leo turned to face the redhead, something in his gut leaped when he heard the beginning of that sentence. He hoped that everything Donnie and April had been through would mend soon, but April stopped and froze, clamping her mouth shut. Leo sighed sadly and turned Space Heroes on. Someday soon, he hoped, they would finally make up. Then their fighting and not speaking would finally be realized as immature and selfish, and possibly they would realize not to let that kind of thing interfere with missions. And peoples lives…

As the colors blared in front of his eyes, he tuned out everyone else and let the theme song sink into his mind. Relaxation was, after all, important for a leader. Even if his version of relaxation aggravated every other one of his family members. Donnie roused from sleep a few seconds later, groaning and fumbling about on the floor. Leo didn't even glance, it was new routine now.

"About 10 minutes." He called out. "Not too long ago, no worries."

"That's a new record," April sarcastically remarked from her spot on the couch. She wasn't even looking up, and her words came out as a growl and a hiss. She was obviously ticked at someone, and Donnie quickly gathered that it was himself.

"Thanks for your roaring support April," he growled back. "Maybe I should do the same when you get hit with a laser gun again. I won't stay by your side and make sure you're going to live. I'll just let you-"

"Shut up. Stop there, and you won't regret it."

Donnie glared and rolled his eyes, brushing off his legs. He couldn't handle her anymore, he was just about to have a nuclear reaction with her. "Fine. Not like you would win that fight anyways…" he mumbled under his breath and left, his shoulders slumped while he wringed his hands out of stress. April caught that last little bit and suddenly had an overwhelming desire to stab him and throw him into the ground, but she held back. Splinter had already taught her to hold back from that, and she didn't want to disappoint him. She had done that enough in the past few weeks.

Donnie closed his lab door with a loud slam, and threw his head into the wall nearby, screaming into it with intensity. He was so angry and he felt like crying and kicking something. How could April be so insensitive? He had tried to protect her, he didn't mean for anything to go like that…she was so…

"What the heck is wrong with me?!" He shouted and kicked his foot directly into the metal table the stranger girl lay on, letting it roll a few inches and bump into a wooden counter with a thud. His foot throbbed and he screamed and grabbed it, hopping up and down and turning pinker in the face with every second. He was so occupied with feeling sorry for himself and hurting, he didn't notice the girl he had been tending for was waking up slowly from the impact the cart made with the wall. When he did notice, his heart sunk.

His day couldn't truly get any worse.

Light flooded in through Kelsi's half opened lids, and she groaned in pain. A blurry figure came into view and she blinked, and then proceeded to rub her head in confusion.

"Jesus? Is that you?" she groaned, now her side throbbed, and she could feel that it was wet, most likely with blood judging by the warmth it radiated.

"Oh no, my names Donnie."

"What are you like, Jesus' receptionist? Is there a line to get into heaven? Darn it I hate lines."

"Oh no, you're not in heaven."

"AW CRUD."

Donnie laughed. "You're not there either, it's okay. You aren't dead."

"Doctor Meyers? That doesn't sound like you, are you his assistant or something? How long was I passed out for?"

"Actually, you were unconscious."

"Unconscious? How bad did I dislocate my knee?"

"Ah well, it was worse than that you-"

"Wait! Don't tell me! I dislocated something in my back didn't I?"

"No, you fell off a building and you were unconscious for 26 hours. It's much worse than a dislocation. More like fractures and gashes to be truthful."

Kelsi tried her hardest to think back to before her waking up, but she couldn't remember a thing. Was it really true? How on earth did she fall off a building? Kelsi rubbed her eyes and saw that a seemingly turtle person with a purple mask was sitting next to her. His eyes were a deep red brown, maybe red if they were in different lighting.

"Am I still dreaming? I feel dizzy, and that wall behind you looks kind of yellow. Now it's green, no wait…now its yellow again." She hoarsely coughed, and her voice cracked.

The turtle whipped around to look at the wall mentioned, and when he turned back, he looked really sympathetic. Her brain must still be waking up.

"You poor thing," he sighed. "This is going to take a while. How do I explain this? Shouldn't I know your name first?"

"Doc Meyers should've told you, I'm sorry he didn't fill you in. First days are always the roughest ones, especially in my medical field. I'm Kelsi."

Donnie smiled a little more out of amusement; she was out of it, completely out of it. "Yeah sure, something tells me you don't work in a medical field yet, you look too young to be nurse."

"I meant with my disorder, Doctor Meyers and I have that as an inside joke. You wouldn't get it." Kelsi's head was still fuzzy in places, but in her main brain, it all cleared up. The clarity of her vision was getting better, an[d the throbbing was beginning to get more intense. "Out of curiosity, what is your extent of working days?"

"None. I'm not a doctor, and you're not in a hospital, despite my wishes."

Kelsi froze, her heart racing. "T-then where the heck am I?"

"Ah well…see now that's a tough one for me to answer without freaking you out and causing you to hyperventilate. You, Kelsi, are in the…the…the New York City sewers."

Kelsi's eyes widened and she studied him for the longest time before she finally understood what had been so off about the atmosphere surrounding his calm and collected aura. He wasn't a human either. "W-what are you?" her voice was now shaky and she tried to scoot away, but her limbs cried in pain, begging for her to stop it.

"I am a mutated turtle, sorry to be blunt. I truly wish there was a better way to tell you."

Kelsi's heart pounded harder, now she could hear the blood flowing in her ears. She couldn't be alive, this was a hallucination. Her hand trembled and the urge to shout over came her, and she let out a short yelp before full out screaming in panic. The turtle flinched and plugged one ear as she ranted.

"I KNEW IT! I'M DEAD! I AM DEAD! WHERE IS JESUS' LINE? I WANT TO GO TO HEAVEN, PLEASE!" she wailed, tears welling up in her eyes. She felt like she had no choice but to scream and beg, she was going to die anyways.

A flood of turtles rushed into the room, and Donnie's soul collapsed. "Splinter is going to murder us!" Leo exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"I had no choice! She woke up on her own!" Donnie continued to rant while April poked her head in. She almost directly noticed the swollen toe Donnie had, and felt her heart flutter. But instead of letting the flutter stay, she pushed it to the side and took notice of the girl on the table, bleeding and crying.

"Heaven is so messed up today, I swear!" she sniffled. Donnie stopped his shouting and turned back to the girl. She was horrified, and he didn't blame her. April had been too, those first few days after she had learned about them had been rough. Awkward silences, a few tears shed over her father. Donnie had strived to help in any way he could've, and he knew that this also had to be the case with this girl.

When Splinter burst through the doorway, his face stern and glaring at his family, Donatello cursed under his breath. Kelsi did not see the rat, her vision had gone hazy again, but she saw seven feet of brown and deep red. Noises were muted as she cupped her ears with her hands. It was a nightmare; it had to be a nightmare. Her mind was numb, and she would wake up in the comforts of home. She would talk to Mo, and hug her mother, maybe even her father if she was lucky enough to catch him on his way to another business convention.

Kelsi would've given anything to get up and leave, to run right out of her dreamscape, and never turn back. Her body screamed with agony, and she felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly, rubbing it to an extent. She coughed and sputtered, but her dream refused to fade into the black and let her wake up wherever she lay. Another hacking cough came, she choked on flem and rubbed her eyes raw with her sweatshirt sleeve. A tremor ran through her legs and her side, she whispered a prayer into her wrists, every last word was too raspy for even Kelsi to understand herself. All she knew was that she was making the attempt to pray, even if she couldn't remember half of what came out of her mouth.

Drowsiness tugged at her eyelids, and she cried herself to sleep, shouting still evident. But it all became white noise as a better dream flashed before her eyes. Mo danced around her room with Kelsi, playing their favorite band's music on loop. The walls were wavy, and their was nothing but color changing glass underneath their feet. Kelsi smiled and laughed in the dream, a high sing song pitch that soothed her fears away.

Kelsi's dreams continued on through the rest of the fight between Splinter and his son. When Donnie finally noticed his patient's soft, sleepy breathing, he stopped in his sentence and bowed his head downwards to his master. "I…I am sorry Sensei. I'm afraid that there isn't anything I can do now, she knows about us…"

Splinter closed his eyes and snapped his head around to the exit, leaving him in silence. His brothers and April followed, and Donnie felt like a locked puppy in a crate, ashamed of himself. He glanced at Kelsi and took a shy step forward, then another, until he was directly over her body. She still had tear streaks on her face, and he felt his heart drown in sorrow. She must have been petrified, and it was his entire fault. He hadn't thought in the moment, he should've just taken the girl to a hospital in the first place. Donnie grabbed some new gauze and rewrapped her bandages, happy to see that some were starting to clot.

By the time night came over, he didn't even attempt to pick her up. It was useless anyways. What would he tell her when she woke up? How was it even going to work? Would Splinter even bother to help him try to explain? Splinter was ticked, Donnie doubted that if it were to happen, it would be any time soon. Donnie had brought her down, she was now his responsibility. Donatello didn't feel ready to lead anyone like that, he had been a failure with the Pulverizer already. Another chance might mean another failure.

But Splinter had once told him that failures eventually equal triumphs, so why not give this one a try? He knew why he couldn't, the girl was delusional and hurt. Could he even care for her the way she needed? No, of course not. He had planned to take her to a hospital for that very reason. But Donnie could always try, even if it might mean her death.

Death, Donnie wasn't prepared for the chance of bearing that on his shoulders.

But as he glanced at the girl still sleeping on the medical table, confidence and determination welled up inside of him, out of nowhere.

It was time to fix it like he always did.


End file.
